An exemplary ski brake of the foregoing type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 58 658. In this conventional construction, it is possible to achieve advantageous transmission ratios for the operation of the braking bar, and this ski brake is also suited for use with to various ski-binding types, but there is the disadvantage that the braking mandrels or braking wings, in the retracted position of the ski brake, lie at all times next to the side surfaces of the ski and can be caught on obstacles such as tree roots and stones which project from the ground.
Ski brakes which, in the retracted position, have mandrels which lie above the upper surface and more or less inwardly of the two side surfaces of the ski have also belonged for several years to the state of the art. For example, reference is made to the ski brake embodiment in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 12 623 in which a pressure bar is associated with a stepping bar which also has the braking mandrels and, during a stepping down on the stepping bar, the two braking mandrels are swung inwardly toward the longitudinal axis of the ski. A disadvantage of this embodiment is that both the braking effect, which requires a relatively strong braking bar, and also the elasticity must be provided by one and the same structural part, namely the stepping-bar, which consists of a piece of wire material. These contrasting requirements lead automatically to a compromising solution.
In all these types of ski brakes, it is common that the braking bar is initially swung into a position in which the braking mandrels lie with certainty above the plane of the upper side of the ski, and the pulling in of the two braking mandrels or braking wings is then achieved only in this position, it being of no importance in what manner the pulling in is done. These solutions, however, have the disadvantage that the dimensions selected to carry out such movement are limited to a relatively small space in the practical design of ski brakes, so that either the extent of the pulling in is not sufficient or the designer finds himself forced to accept degradation in the dimensioning. Through this, the dimensions of the ski brakes are increased, which situation in turn is a disadvantage during use, due to a more difficult stepping in.
This is where the present invention comes in, having as an object the provision of an improved ski brake of the above-mentioned type in which the braking wings or mandrels can be moved with better effect into their retracted position.